MAPLE
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: Ritsu Onodera, un pequeño conejo, ha decidido abandonar su ajetreada vida en la ciudad para irse a vivir a una casa de huéspedes, dónde él es el casero. Con las excentricidades de los vecinos y solucionar problemas de convivencia, todo se vuelve más difícil en el momento que Ritsu se encuentra a una persona viviendo ahí, alguien que no pensaba encontrar, en tan apartado lugar.


**MAPLE**  
_-En el Fin del Mundo-_  
By M. Pavlov

* * *

Ritsu contemplaba la casa, a la sombra de ésta, un día de otoño.

Era una estructura grande, que daba la apariencia de ser muy fría al estar hecha de piedra.  
Le había pertenecido a su familia durante mucho tiempo, desde hace un par de generaciones, así que era vieja. El indicativo de esto se podía ver plenamente en la piedra descarapelándose, jardineras con pedazos caídos y una sobrepoblación de malas hierbas que la reconfortaban en un extraño abrazo.

Estaba en medio del bosque, lejos de la cautivadora vida pintoresca de la pequeña ciudad en la cercanía. Por ello, los maples japoneses estaban ahora en su esplendor, en un espectáculo de color sin precedente y dejando una senda deleitable de hojarasca a su paso.  
Por ello mismo, le tomó trabajo encontrar el sendero que llevaba a la casa.

Ritsu había planeado entrar inmediatamente de que había llegado, que no tenía mucho, pero simplemente se quedó ahí, admirando la casa y la inusual atracción que le provocaba el apreciarla sin que le molestase el paso del tiempo.

Ignoraba que era lo que lo detenía ahí, pero en todo el periodo que no le había quitado la mirada de encima, llegó a la realización de que era un momento de suma importancia en su vida, estando cerca de agradecer que la rara aura de la casa le detuviera antes de entrar.

Ritsu había abandonado todo, _todo_, en su vida para elegir venir a refugiarse aquí, en lo que seguramente era el fin del mundo, porque estaba lejos de todos y del todo. Había cambiado las excentricidades de su vida, los lujos, los parientes hipócritas y las largas industrias, por una tranquila vida en la casa que sus padres habían descuidado durante toda su vida.

Hacía un par de años que se había enterado de la existencia de dicho lugar, al revisar algunos documentos en su antiguo trabajo, y cómo éste había sido descuidado por sus parientes en aras de hacer crecer su compañía. Algo le había atraído de la casa cuando la vio por primera vez en una fotografía que venía adjunta en los papeles y el asunto se quedó algún tiempo en su mente.

Creyendo el lugar desperdiciado, decidió hacer una empresa sin que su familia se diera cuenta y la habilitó. Sin poder fungir directamente en el lugar por sus obligaciones, mandó a alguien de confianza para que cuidara de ella y la pusiera a funcionar de nuevo.

Con el tiempo, terminó cambiando todo aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrado, por vivir en una casa de huéspedes, en un lugar tranquilo y placentero. Hoy venía a hacerse cargo de ella para lo que esperaba fuese de forma indefinida. Para el resto de sus días.

Así que, sí, era un momento importante.  
En cuanto pusiera un pie adentro, todo cambiara completamente.

Ya no podría retractarse.

Tenía dudas y no estaba convencido al 100% de que esta era una excelente decisión. Aun así con esos miedos, se grabó las imágenes a su alrededor.

La luz de una mañana fresca que iluminaba con un delicado brillo los árboles y la hojarasca, el sonido de pequeños pajarillos en los árboles en algún lado cantando, el ligero frío a la sombra de la casa, el azul interminable del cielo y las nubes blancas, como suave algodón, que estaban dispersas por un viento que acariciaba con gracia las copas de los árboles.

Era algo que debía grabarse en piedra dentro de sus memorias, éste el momento en que daba paso a su nueva vida.

Apretando la pequeña valija de piel café que había traído consigo, Ritsu avanzó por inercia, sus botas negras haciendo que las hojas secas crujieran vibrantemente. Subió las escaleras del pórtico y sacó su juego de llaves del lugar, abriendo la puerta de madera con mosquitero erosionada por el paso del tiempo. Tal vez tendría que realizar un proyecto para darle una mano de gato a todo el lugar.

Lo primero que le saludó fue un pasillo, con papel tapiz verde de la mitad para arriba y gris de la mitad para abajo, con evidencia de polvo removido de forma brusca, que daba acceso a las áreas comunes de la casa, como la cocina o la sala. Había un set de dos puertas de cada lado y una al final, junto a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

Ésa última estaba abierta.

Sabía quién residía ahí.

Caminó hasta la puerta abierta, viendo que se podía observar un refrigerador y una estufa, asomándose por un costado para asegurarse que no irrumpía en un hogar ajeno.

-¿Saeki-san?-llamó con una vocecita tímida, aferrando sus manos aprensivamente al asa de maletita. No vio movimiento dentro del pequeño cuarto de emergencia que Saeki-san había hecho su "nido" hasta que vio una silueta moverse de una puerta continua a la pequeña sala junto a la estufa.

-¡Onodera-kun!-saludó animadamente su amiga, acercándose a saludarle, causándole cosquillas con las plumas de las alas que le salían de su bonita blusa.- ¡Pensé que llegarías más tarde!

-Tuve tiempo de arribar más temprano.-comentó con una ligera sonrisa. Se veía llena de energía igual que siempre.

Saeki-san era una _Pica pica_, o una urraca común. De sus brazos salían las largas y hermosas plumas que conformaban sus alas, de color blanco delineadas de negro.  
Era muy parlanchina y siempre estaba llena de una energía que Ritsu ignoraba de dónde salía.

Cuando Ritsu le había propuesto el irse a manejarse la casa de huéspedes, durante una ida a un bar-karaoke, Saeki-san no dijo mucho porque estaba ya ebria. Al día siguiente le dejó saber que le atraía la idea porque necesitaba un respiro de su actual trabajo y de la ciudad.

Se marchó tan repentinamente cómo Ritsu se lo había propuesto y comenzó inmediatamente a arreglárselas para conseguir inquilinos.

Ahora que Ritsu venía finalmente para hacerse cargo, Saeki-san se marcharía de nuevo a la ciudad, ahora como infiltrada en el negocio de su familia, para ver que nada se estuviera manejando sucio en su ausencia.

A Saeki-san le hacía feliz la idea de regresar a la civilización después de un par de años de vivir lejos del mundo, así que nada más esperaba con ansias el día que Ritsu viniese a hacerse cargo para regresar a sus orígenes y a los bares de 24/7 que tanto adoraba.

Traía una de las clásicas blusas, que los que eran aves utilizaban. Era de color azul, con las mangas lo suficientemente holgadas para que no lastimara sus alas, llenas de broches para abrirlas en el momento que necesitase volar. Le hacían juego unos _leggings_ negros simples y unos tenis del mismo color.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Ya veo! ¡Pasa por favor!- le dijo, haciendo espacio dentro de su pequeña estancia para que pasara a sentarse en el sillón.- ¿Deseas algo de té? Lo acabo de hacer.

Ritsu asintió, abandonando su maletita a un costado del sillón.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?- dijo sacando de su alacena un par de tazas.

-Tomé el tren.-anunció simplemente.-Muy poca gente viene hasta acá.

-Sí, eso es cierto.-rio Saeki-san. Después de todo, la expresión "en el fin del mundo" no era una exageración. La pequeña ciudad estaba lejos de todo y la casa, a su vez, estaba lejos de la ciudad.- ¡Qué bueno que no te perdiste! La primera vez que vine, terminé en la ciudad más cercana de aquí, que es como un viaje de seis horas de este lugar.

Ritsu no dijo nada. Volvió a ofrecer una sonrisa.  
No tenía las ganas de divulgar que había salido hacía horas de casa, intentando llegar con la primera luz del día, y que en efecto se había perdido y que había sido una odisea llegar acá. Afortunadamente se encontró a alguien que venía al mismo sitio que él y le ofreció viajar juntos para que bajaran a la par.

Saeki-san sirvió el té y sacó un plato dónde puso galletas para acompañar.  
Se sentó junto a Ritsu, dándole su taza, a lo que respondió con un "Gracias".  
Las galletas fueron colocadas en la mesita de centro.

-¿Y cómo es la vida aquí, Saeki-san?-empezó Ritsu tras beber algo del té negro que había hecho.

-Bastante placentera.-dijo ella con una sonrisa, masticando una galleta.-No hay mucho aquí. Extraño poder salir a tomar en un bar con facilidad, desgraciadamente.

Tenía que ser Saeki-san que temprano en la plática hablaba de beber.

-Los vecinos son agradables. Nos llevamos bien. Las tardes son apacibles.-acompletó.-Eso sí, el verano aquí es como estar en el infierno y el invierno parece la casa un congelador. Es muy extremista el clima.

Ritsu no dijo nada, y continuó bebiendo. Saeki –san también bebió y comió más galletas.  
No hubo mucho más que hacer hasta que Ritsu volvió a hablar.

-Saeki-san, ¿planeas volver hoy a la ciudad? –

-¡Sí, ya tengo todo preparado!-apuntó a una serie de maletas equipaje ya organizados para llevarse.

-Ya veo…-

-Oh, descuida, Onodera-kun. Primero tengo que asegurarme de dejarte en buenas manos e introducirte a todos los vecinos antes de eso. No los puedo dejar así como así.-

Ritsu asintió, sintiéndose extraño con Saeki-san dándole capacitación antes de tomar el lugar que le correspondía.

-Saeki-san, me gustaría ver cuantos inquilinos tenemos.-

-Aquí está la lista.-Saeki-san se alcanzó una hoja de la mesa de té y se la dio. Lo primero que se percató Ritsu fue que los cuartos 3, 6 y 7 estaban desocupados.

-Los inquilinos del cuarto 6 se mudaron hace poco. ¡Una verdadera lástima! Me caían bien-agregó, tomando algo de té.

-Entiendo.-los ojos del castaño contemplaron la fecha en que había sido desocupado. Dos semanas antes.- ¿Dos semanas?

-Sí. Querían un lugar más grande, al parecer.-

Para ese momento, la casa de inquilinos tenía cinco cuartos ocupados. Ritsu no imaginaba que tuvieran tantos cuartos desocupados, ni tampoco que se vería en la planeación de conseguir inquilinos para los lugares que faltaban.

Pasó un rato antes de que volvieran a platicar, Ritsu sumido en pensar qué hacer para llenar los cuartos vacantes.

Conociendo muy bien ese ceño fruncido, Saeki-san intervino.

-No deberías estresarte, Onodera-kun.-le guiñó el ojo tomando otra galleta.-Vienen y van. Pronto habrá alguien que venga por el anuncio.

Y Ritsu confió en ello.  
Suspirando, dejó la hoja de lado, para tomar más de su té que empezaba a enfriarse.

Saeki-san tenía razón al fin y al cabo.  
Después de todo, había venido a relajarse no a realizar más planes estratégicos a tomar para asuntos de una empezar.

-Tienes razón.-

-Pero claro que tengo razón, Onodera-kun.-se estiró sobre el sillón que rechinó por la acción.-No es bueno sobreestresarse. Además, no hay necesidad aquí. Todo es muy tranquilo.

Ritsu terminó de beber el té, dejando su taza sobre la mesita.

-Saeki-san…uhm…-se miraba contradictorio.

-¿Sí?-

-Yo,… ¿debo saber algo de los inquilinos…de antemano?-preguntó en lo que fue un murmullo. Ritsu no lidiaba del todo bien con las confrontaciones. Necesitaba saber antes si alguno de sus inquilinos era... problemático, porque de ser así, quería tener el suficiente cuidado y actuar con precaución alrededor de estos.

-¡Oh!-reaccionó Saeki-san con semejante emoción con la que un niño reacciona cuando le dicen que ya puede abrir los regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad.- ¡Ven conmigo!

La mujer de cabello negro se paró de repente, su taza de té ya olvidada en la mesa, y tomó una mano del castaño para sacarlo a los pasillos.

-¿Eh? Espera, ¿a dónde me llevas?-dijo tratando de resistirse a los jalones que le daba Saeki-san para subir por el primer set de escaleras.

-A conocerlos, ¿a dónde más?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En este momento?- "¡_No! ¡No estoy preparado_!" pensó Ritsu. No sabía quiénes eran, _qué_ eran y si debía tener especial cuidado con alguno.

Viendo con que afán Onodera se resistía, Saeki-san dijo, haciendo su trato más gentil:-Vamos, Onodera-kun. Son todos buenos niños.-

Eso no le daba confort de ningún tipo.

-¡Pero, Saeki-san…!-dijo, resistiéndose todavía.

Para su desgracia, Saeki-san no tenía ni el más mínimo ápice de querer detenerse.

-El del 5 es demasiado lindo.-comenzó, subiendo las escaleras. A Ritsu le tomó tiempo entender que, estaba hablado de los inquilinos y que estaba respondiendo su anterior pregunta.- ¡Me recuerda mucho a ti! Le gusta tomar té en cafeterías a menudo. Es entusiasta de comer repostería. No le gusta que le molesten antes de las 10. Al parecer trabaja arduamente, o algo así, y hasta esa hora está totalmente presentable. Recuerda eso. Tuvimos sorpresas cuando alguien intentó despertarlo antes de esa hora.

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Luego, los del 2. ¡Son tan lindos!-dijo cuando terminaron de subir la escalera.-¡Son muy trabajadores! Les gustan las celebraciones, así que muchas de ellas son coordinadas por ellos. Tienen un lugar muy especial para el _Hanami_. ¡También les gusta la repostería! Cada vez que planees visitarlos, deberías llevar _cupcakes_ o _creampuffs_ de té verde. ¡Se alegrarán mucho si lo haces!

Ya había pasado un par de cuartos del primer piso, para ese entonces. Ritsu pudo ver claramente el brillo del número de cobre de la puerta que decía "2".

-¡Espera, Saeki-san!-

-El del cuarto 4 es muy servicial. Quizá te topes con ligeros altercados la primera vez, ¡pero una vez que le conoces es tan lindo!-hubo un grave "¿EH?" en el fondo, por parte del castaño ante "_ligeros altercados_". Eso y que además parecía que Saeki-san encontraba a todo el mundo "lindo".-Es muy trabajador también. Confiable, responsable y simplemente encantador. ¡Sabe cómo cocinar y le queda muy rico! Deberías probar sus magdalenas de chocolate. Dice que no sabía cómo hacerlas y aun así le quedaron fantásticas. Cada vez que le visites, ¡insinúa que huele todo muy rico y es casi un hecho comprobado que te dará algo para que lo pruebes!

-¡Pero, Saeki-san, espera por favor…!-

-¡Ah! ¡El que vive en el número 1 es tan servicial! Es una verdadera lástima que casi no le vemos nunca. Él tiene un trabajo muy demandante, así que casi nunca está en casa. Sin embargo, cuando está, el ambiente agradable de la casa sube hasta el techo. Jamás toques a su puerta, cuando sepas que esté, por ningún motivo. El pobre duerme muy poco, así que sería horrible despertarle. Deja que salga por cuenta propia, o asegúrate de dejarle un mensaje en la puerta de que necesitas de él, y en cuanto pueda, vendrá a ti.

Ritsu ya no podía moverse, entre tantos empujones, jaloneos y con el arranque estrepitoso que le había dado por subir los pisos apuradamente. ¡Era un conejo enano de los países bajos no un gato! Estaba cansándose.

El nombre era _Oryctolagus cuniculus.  
_Así se le conocía científicamente al Conejo Enano de los Países Bajos, la raza que era Ritsu Onodera. Era un conejito pequeñito de facciones tiernas. Para su mala suerte, aunque bien entrado en la madurez, seguiría viéndose adorable y frágil. Tenía un par de orejitas pequeñas paradas en lo alto de su cabeza, cubiertas de pelo color castaño del mismo tono que su cabello e igual de suave. Tenía un cuerpo compacto y pequeño, y sus piernas eran fuertes, pero no para el ejercicio repentino al que Saeki-san le estaba sometiendo.

Una colita, esponjosita, _petite_, pizpireta ycastaña también, nacía a la base de la curvatura de sus muslos, saliendo de sus cortos shorts color caqui. Traía una camisa de un azul marino tan obscuro que parecía negro y un chaleco de tela, con rombos azules, rojos y grises. Un bonito listón azul doblaba como corbata. Botas negras marcaban su andar.

Vio los números relucientes de cobre de las últimas puertas del segundo piso y pasaron al tercero.

-El inquilino del cuarto 8 es una persona respetable. También trabaja mucho, pero a diferencia de nuestro inquilino del cuarto 1, su horario se divide en dormir y salir a la calle. Debes ser prudente cuando toques a su puerta porque es de sueño pesado y probablemente no te escuche las primeras veces. Usualmente, de las escasas veces que tiene tiempo libre, se le encuentra descansando en la azotea. Cuidado con la azotea, Onodera-kun, es resbalosa y no desearíamos por nada del mundo que te pase algo.

Ritsu tragó seco ante la mención de caerse del techo. Estaba seguro de que no entraría ahí por ningún motivo. No importando que cualquier inquilino estuviese allá arriba.

-Son todas muy buenas personas. Les gusta pasar los momentos cruciales del día juntos, si tienen la oportunidad. Es tu deber cuidar esos valiosos momentos, Onodera-kun. Si se marchan, debes armar una serie de fotos y ponerlas en el comedor para recordarles cuando ya no estén.

Ritsu enarcó una ceja, porque Saeki-san parecía estar romantizando todo. De seguro no era de peso aquello. Se irían y ya. La vida continúa. ¿Cómo un grupo de gente que nada más compartía casa podía sentirse afectado por la ida de un vecino?  
Saeki-san exageraba.

-Sí…son todas buenas personas. …Exceptuando esa vez que la calefacción se estaba quemando por el jefe de familia del 2, para molestar al del 4. O esa vez que el del 5 trajo tantos huéspedes en un mes, que pensamos que se iban a robar cosas de la casa. O cuando se creó un feudo entre los del 2 y el del 4 contra el del 8. Esa vez fue terrible. ¡No hubo de comer decentemente en semanas!  
O la vez que uno de los del 2 se alió con el del 8 y estuvieron llenando toda la casa de comida de mascotas, como alguna especie de broma. El del 4 terminó muy enojado por aquello, teniendo de su lado al del 5 para volver a dejarnos sin comer como castigo. Esa vez en que el del 4 y el del 8 se aliaron para molestar a uno de los del 2 fue muy divertida. Las cosas se pusieron feas, sin embargo, cuando la que vive con él se enredó en todo aquello y terminó enojada con todo el mundo. Tomó mucho tiempo para que los perdonara.

Ritsu palideció repentinamente.  
Esos eran… muchos problemas.  
E involucraban a…casi todos los inquilinos.

O-Oh.

Saeki-san se detuvo brevemente antes de la tercera escalera, pareciendo meditar, antes de decidir seguir adelante. Ritsu cada ve estaba más renuente de proseguir. A cada segundo, las cosas gritaban más que todo aquello había sido una _pésima_ idea.

-S-Saeki-san, ¿a dónde v-vamos?-

-¡Hoy es tu día de suerte, Onodera-kun!-habló con un aire de importancia.-Parece que el inquilino del cuarto 8 está en casa. Hay que aprovechar. ¡Vamos a ir a visitarle!

-¿Eh? ¡No, espera Saeki-san!-le gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Saeki-san ya se había detenido a la bonita puerta blanca con el número brillante de bronce que decía "8" y habíadado una serie rápida de toques.

No hubo respuesta.

Ritsu quedó expectante y Saeki-san volvió a tocar.  
Un gruñido se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

_¿Un lobo?_ pensó Ritsu, repentinamente con miedo.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Vengo con el nuevo dueño!-habló fuerte Saeki-san.-Onodera-kun, saluda, sé amable y no hagas movimientos bruscos.

El castaño se atemorizó por las recomendaciones.  
En cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, hizo una reverencia y bajó la cabeza.

-¡H-Hola! ¡S-Soy Ritsu Onodera y seré el nuevo dueño de esta casa! Estaré en su cuidado.-habló rápido, nervioso.

-Tsk.-rechistó alguien de la forma más grosera que hubiese escuchado el conejo. Sonaba a desprecio.

Ritsu iba a levantar el rostro y preguntar ácidamente sobre cuál demonios era su problema si apenas se están conociendo. Además, ¿quién creía prudente rechistarle al nuevo _casero_, la primera vez que se veían?

Ritsu empezó a levantar el rostro, y el día, que había tenido semejantes promesas positivas, semejante promesa de un cambio a futuro, se fue al demonio completamente.

Lo primero que vio fue un abdomen desnudo. El inquilino se había levantado de dormir, con mucho trabajo, como Saeki-san había dicho con anterioridad. Siendo así, nada más usaba un pantalón holgado de seda negra y nada más. Por la apariencia de las cosas, parecía que tampoco traía ropa interior.

¿Quién recibe gente así?

Él era un hombre así que no había mucho problema. ¡Pero Saeki-san era una dama! ¿Qué no sabía de decencia?

Luego se encontró un rostro que, para su enorme desgracia, conocía de sobra.

Un engatuzante gato negro, un _Bombay_, si podía confiar plenamente en sus memorias, les recibió en la puerta, semi-desnudo.

Piel mucho más blanca que la de Ritsu, contrastaba de forma única con el negro de su notable cabello. Ojos avellanas, que lucían más dorados que otra cosa, se veían, místicos como siempre se había visto desde que el conejo lo conocía. Una cola que se meneaba taciturna, se veía por el marco de la puerta.

-Hmph.-volvió a chasquear la lengua, obviamente irritado.-Y yo que pensé que este iba a ser un buen día.

Rodó los ojos.

Devolviéndole la misma mirada amarga con un gesto de repulsión, Ritsu Onodera no entendía cómo de todos los lugares, se había tenido que reencontrar con Masamune Takano _en el fin del mundo_.

* * *

Una nueva historia.

Esta está llena de personajes con cualidades de animales.

Espero que les guste, que puedan dejar un review y que pasen por mi blog - el link está en mi perfil- para contenido extra, cómo datos más detallados de los animales que se supone, son los personajes.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
